


【马刀马】你最可怕的噩梦

by stonecoldsober



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldsober/pseuds/stonecoldsober
Summary: 人一生只有一个秘密，一个伤口。
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【马刀马】你最可怕的噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 严重ooc，强行he，废话很多  
> 私设是时间之战中master引来dalek摧毁咖喱星  
> 原创人物睡魔不重要，与dc睡魔宇宙无关
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ;)  
> (if not I'm sorry :(

人一生只有一个秘密，一个伤口。

“却不得不在这伤口的阴影下不断逃亡。法师，你不觉得自己太懦弱了么？”化身成为博士样貌的睡魔带着做作的好奇抚摸这具一比一还原的时间领主躯体，戏谑地看向地上失去行动能力的法师，“她是不是也经常这样俯视你，失败者？”

法师很想说，带着他特有的恶毒笑容，“闭上你肮脏愚蠢的嘴！”可他事实上颤抖着，因为剧烈的疼痛和外星魔法带来的无以名状的空虚与悲伤，他有一个永恒那么长的时间没有悲伤过了。他理所当然可以争辩，他才是那个俯视她的人，铁笼子里衰老虚弱的宠物是博士，应许之地里无数软弱卑微的灵魂属于博士，人类可笑的工业展览见证她向他俯首，喊着他的名字，跪在他面前。

“但在一切的终局，子弹击中的是你，烈火焚烧的是你，不甘和怨恨缠绕着永恒之女的每一个敌人，你并不例外。”能够读取灵魂的外星人知道法师惧怕这句话，惧怕这个念头，“你并不例外。”多么断然的判决！是法师内心深处始终存在的一个可能——他可以完成宇宙中最好战的种族所不能完成的事业，摧毁时间领主一族，甚至用赛博人冰冷的程序置换时间领主古老的心，可他并不例外。人人皆有恶念，人人皆犯恶行，人类五岁的幼童尚且有阴谋，朝生暮死的种族也飞扑着权力的火，如果宇宙中任一尘埃都可以做他的复制品，法师，这个自大又卑猥的生物又有什么不同？

不是这样的。有一些什么葬在庸俗的污秽之下，从他嘈杂的心跳、混乱的暴行里依稀可闻。与其他罪人不同，他们为了享受统治而发动战争，为了享有财富而用鲜血填塞欲望，或者是愚者、疯人，仅仅因贪恋混乱才掀开潘多拉的魔盒。法师和他们一样吗？他知道自己拥有一个、唯一的一个动机，洪水一般把他和他们分隔，它堪称甜美，近乎脆弱。只要承认一件事，伊甸园的蛇狡黠地冲他吐着信子，承认那件令你的心每时每刻在燃烧的事，就能够摆脱你为自己虚构的恶劣，从芸芸众生里复活。

永恒不过弹指，永恒稍纵即逝，白兔的铃铛越摇越急，大法官先生！你准备好接受耶稣的吻吗？法师陷入一种近乎冥想的状态，睡魔幻化成的博士的脸越发模糊，他沉沉地陷入昏睡，如同回返母怀。法师看见博士和自己，年轻的他们，黑发棕色皮肤的男孩和金色长发、白皙的女孩抱着摔在草地上，从山坡的树边一路滚到山下的溪水里，浑身湿透着爬起来。荣耀的两轮太阳高高升起，法师看着博士，看她从时间领主的古老歌谣唱到人类篝火宴会上的舞曲，看着她眼睛映出的阴郁男孩脸上，浮现出腼腆、柔软的笑容。博士把手环上他瘦削的肩膀，满含单纯的笑意看着他，眉飞色舞地试图邀请他一起唱那些傻乎乎的歌。他偏过头，无可奈何地开口——

“我为什么不可以这么做？是什么让你有了资格，可以指使我、教训我？你以为你是谁，我们又是什么？”法师看到一个气急败坏的自己，手中握着一块Ood的大脑残片，他的脸扭曲着，浑身都在发抖。博士因为愤怒而出奇地镇静、近乎冰冷，和她现在因目睹恶行而作出的反应如出一辙：“我们是最好的朋友，因此，我对你有责任。我有让你停止这种堕落的责任。”哈！法师此刻鄙视她到了极点，只是把这样一种生物的遗骸当作个小玩意儿来玩，竟也算是堕落么？他没有与她争辩这个，他被“最好的朋友”这两个音节激怒更深。“我真受够了当你的朋友！你不明白吗，全知全能的博士，神明中的神明！”他带着从未有过的刻毒和妒忌朝她喊，“我从未想过做你的朋友，我从未需要过你英明的指引、愚蠢的慈悲。你总是说些什么为了我好之类的话，可你知道我想要什么吗？”法师不得不停顿了一下，狂乱的愤怒让他自己窒息，“我想要你听见我头脑里彻夜不停的鼓声，想要你也感受痛苦和死亡的踢踏舞，想要你明白，光明垂怜的幸运儿，是何种欲望和绝望捶打着我的灵魂！”他气喘吁吁地，仿佛在一场大火中奔跑，看着博士脸上的表情从愤怒、惊愕到心碎。她的眼泪轻轻地、慢慢地流下来，她去牵他握紧的、颤抖的手。

“对不起。”  
“这没关系的。”  
“会好的。”  
“我在。”  
“一切都会好的。”

法师崩溃地大哭起来，他不知道自己因为什么失控至此。他流着泪，发出野兽般的啜泣，用疯子一样的力气去扯博士的衣服，去吻、或者说撕咬她的嘴唇。他遭到激烈的抵抗，感到博士身体的每一个细胞都在拒绝他，她那时仍是纤尘不染的灵魂在唾弃他，博士愤怒地喊到——

“法师！法师你在哪，你还活着吗？法师！”Gallifrey成了一幅描绘炼狱的画作，一切都在燃烧，雄伟的建筑轰然倾倒，自诩神明的时间领主们哀号着死去。博士在Dalek的战火间隙中跑着，呼喊着法师的名字，检查每一具同胞的尸体，确认不是她最好的朋友，曾经的、最好的朋友。法师坐在Dalek的飞船上，看着博士渺小的身影在战场中奔跑，呼唤着他，这情形让她看上去像个可怜的小女孩。他把飞船降落，他打开舱门，他踏进故土的废墟，一切像在一个虚构的故事里进行。法师感到不真实，行为和情绪都好像被一种更强大的精神所操控，他只隐约意识到此刻、这些，是他命运的转折点。法师步伐缓慢地走向博士，以此掩饰心中碰撞着的千万种情绪，身后跟随着Dalek的方队，他满足地看见博士眼中腾起的火焰。

“是你...你怎么可以...这是你的家乡，这些是你的同胞！”博士痛苦地说着，她的声音变了调。烈火烤干了他们脚下熟悉的小溪，他们曾在这里互相泼水，水滴曾像钻石一般在他们的脖颈、胸膛上闪光，现在，那里流淌着鲜血，鹅卵石变成了尸骸。“为什么我不可以这样做呢，亲爱的博士？”是什么让他挑衅着，宣泄着无法言说的恨意，“Gallifrey从未像给予你那样给予我荣耀，只有时间漩涡中痛苦的残羹冷饭而已。是那些高高在上的祖辈们把毁灭给了我，我是来报答的。”法师笑了，那不是笑容，他在此后的很长一段时间里只有这样的笑。法师看着回忆的迷雾中的博士和自己，他无力改变这场景中注定出现的下一幕。博士深深地盯着他，从绝望到冷漠，然后她开口：“我永远也不会原谅你。”

“我永远也不会原谅你。”

永远意味着法师的十二次生命，意味着博士的永恒。得到这样的诅咒，法师知道自己不该有怨言。尽管没有人教会他要用一朵玫瑰而不是一场大火来表达激情，尽管没有人告诉他要用一千个温柔的吻而不是暴力来诉说渴望，尽管他在童年被迫凝视的黑暗，是博士那样宽广的胸怀、明朗的心也无法温暖的，而即使他如今甘愿付出一切，也无法让他们回到那条潺潺的小溪边。在睡魔营造的这出真实、可悲的滑稽戏里，法师紧闭的双眼流出泪水。他不得不承认，对自己，肯定地、别无他法、屈从于命运一般地承认，他是如此热烈而充满渴望地爱着博士，爱她该死的善良、温柔，爱她始终如一的正直、勇敢，向往到嫉妒，渴慕到怨恨，博士思想与情感中那一层柔柔的光明。

“只有懦夫，才会毁灭无法拥有的梦。”是那外星造梦怪物平静的审判，“法师，晚安。”它披着博士的皮囊，举起了手，手中闪着终结的、近乎幸福的光。法师已经准备好死去，他的脸上第一次出现真正的微笑，直到一个总是情绪高昂的、熟悉的声音吵吵嚷嚷地撞过来——“嘿你这自鸣得意的冒牌货！快拿开你圣诞树小彩灯一样的手！”金发的时间领主高举着音速起子，不知从什么地方冲过来扑向那只睡魔。

是她，总是她。乘着呜呜作响的Tardis，在时间和空间中跑来跑去，去寻找和拯救那些需要帮助的人们，不论他们是否值得被拯救。法师在一种从未有过的安稳与平静中昏睡过去，耶稣已然吻过严酷的法官先生，黑货船远远驶离他们和平的港口，幸福王子与燕雀的心脏将与他的合葬。

是的，等他再次醒来，金发女孩的孤独会得到第一支玫瑰，黑发男孩的痛苦会拥有第一缕光。


End file.
